Exgirlfriend
by Ildreen Love
Summary: Life can be so good sometimes. You've got a contract at the best record label in Japan, your band is very popular and then... out of nowhere someone returns, someone you thought you'd never see again. Not Hiro's or Suguru's, but from Bad Luck, guess who?r
1. The song

A/N: New story from me! I'm really pleased with this, but I'm sure it's gonna be controversial. Mainly becuase some (if not all) characters are ooc. But I don't care. Flames don't afect me anymore, because they mean you read this story. I have already finished it, but I'm posting every two weeks or so because I don't have much time anymore. Also I busy writing my other stories, TYIL it's my priority right now.  
Well, that's all, the first part is from the first episode of the anime. ENJOY!  
  
**Disclaimer: Me don't own anything but the girl and the so called song. Me don't care. Me being childish.  
**

* * *

Beta-read by: Clari-chan

* * *

_  
-You should find some companionship. And I mean a girl._

_-What the heck are you saying?_

_-Do you know some girls?_

_-Th... that's... That's not the problem!_

_-A girl. Perhaps

* * *

_

**_Chapter one: The Song_**

**Butterfly.**

I'm a butterfly,

Traveling, searching, flying.

You may think I'm delicate

And that you can blow me away

But let me tell you something,

I'm stronger than I seem

Chorus:

I'll travel a thousand miles

Just to be with you one more time

You are the source of all my happiness

You are my reason to be who I am

I'm your butterfly, baby

You know I'm in love with you

I'm stronger than I seem

I'm not giving up on you

So if you really want me to leave you

If that day you were telling me the truth

Kiss me softly, don't say goodbye

Just tear my wings apart

Throw me away and watch me die

'Cause otherwise

I'll be back

Chorus

--

Yuki frowned at the song. He looked up and saw an expectant Shuichi, eyes wide open with a hopeful look on them.

-Sooooo??? What you think???- Yuki looked back at the lyrics in front of him and then at the boy again. -This looks like something a girl would say.

Shuichi smiled and nodded, -NG is recording this girl's first single and they asked me to write a song!

He was so happy about it. When Sakano and K gave him the news he couldn't believe it. He was composing something for another person's debut. -Sakano-san told me she has a great voice, so if everything goes all right maybe she can sing with us one song for our next album!

The blonde writer could barely stop himself from laughing. Shu looked so funny with that huge grin in his face and talking about him being a compositor... He handed the paper sheet back and told him:

-It needs some improvement.

The boy stopped his babbling and looked at him in disbelief. He wasn't telling him it sucked? That was new, and only made him more energetic than he already was. This was probably the best day ever!

-Yu kiii!!- The named one shivered at the tone the boy was using. Something told him he should run away before... too late, Shuichi was now clinging from his right arm, watery eyes looking at him -Give me a ride to work, pleeease?

-No-. Yuki tried to get rid of the now cat-looking boy. As he feared the boy wasn't giving up until he had gotten away with this.

-Yukiiiiiii! Please! You haven't given me a ride in ages! It will only take you twenty minutes at the most!! And I'll be quiet! I'll let you chose what music we can hear! And-

-Shut up! First of all what do you mean _you_'ll let _me_ choose what music _I _can hear in _my_ car?!

-Eh... well... I... that wasn't...

-Baka... Fine, I'll give you a ride to work, but you'll have to make it up with me later-. The look Yuki gave him made Shuichi understand he'd be up all night and blushed. He was always a bit shy when I came down to sex and Yuki knew it. The writer loved teasing him about it.

--

The 'happy' couple arrived to NG Records just in time so K wouldn't try to kill Shu again. Yuki was about to kick his lover out of the car and said lover was about to kiss him when they both noticed Hiro was standing in front of the building and looking at them very worried.

Both men cursed the guitarist inwardly, for different reasons, and stepped out of the car. Hiro was already next to the passenger's door, and kept the door opened.

-Eh, Shu! So you are early today! So... K said we could have the day off, so why don't you two go back to your place?

-What?-. Both men asked to him. Shuichi looked confused at his friend, who kept looking back to the entrance of the building.

-Hiro are you sure K said that? He called to our place like an hour ago reminding me to bring the lyrics Seguchi-san asked me!

Yuki looked at Hiro half amused half annoyed. He had expected to go back to work, which wouldn't be possible if the brat went back with him. On the other hand, the face Nakano was doing was incredible entertaining, and definitely worthy of his time.

Hiro was aware of the way he looked, but he had to make Shuichi leave, he couldn't let him see her...

Just when he was about to give Shu an explanation the singer's eyes opened wide in surprise. Hiro looked back to the entrance where a girl was looking back at them. Yuki could've sworn Shuichi had tensed up the second he saw her.

Middle length dark-blue hair tied in a single ponytail. Chocolate eyes. About 160 inches tall. Thin, with nice body. Really cute. Those were the things Yuki noticed of her.

Shuichi's brain only registered one thing: She's back.

For a moment everyone stood in silence, then, much to Yuki's surprise Shuichi muttered to his friend –What is she doing here? She shouldn't be here Hiro: she was gone, gone forever. Why is she here?

The blonde writer couldn't believe that that had been his lover's voice. It had been soft and quiet, serious too, unlike his always-cheerful tone of voice he usually heard him use.

-Listen, Shu, don't do anything stupid all right? I had no idea it was her, if I had known I would've opposed to this since the beginning. I'll talk to K and Seguchi and fix everything, just go home. Shuichi?

The singer wasn't paying him any attention now. His eyes were focused on the girl that was now just a few feet away from him and walked towards her. He couldn't help it: it was like his body was moving on his own will, and ignoring the screams of 'run away!' his brain was sending him.

-What are you doing here?!- Yuki was now utterly confused. Why was that brown haired guitarist yelling at her? Why was Shuichi looking at her like that? Why was that girl smiling at Shuichi in that way?!

-Watch your mouth Hiro-kun. This is between Shu-kun and me.

-You have no right to call me Hiro-kun, and definitely no right in calling him Shu- The guitarist was cut off by Shuichi, who didn't even bother to look at his friend.

-Hiro... it's ok.

-Shu-kun! I knew you wouldn't be mad at me! I knew you'd understand!... I've missed you...

The girl leaned forward and hugged Shuichi, who made no attempt on pushing her back. Yuki's eyebrow twitched and Hiro looked like his head was about to explode.

-Aren't you happy we are together again? We'll be singing together, under the same records! I'm so happy! Seguchi-san even told me you'd write some lyrics for my first CD!

Silence. Yuki could tell that Shuichi was extremely tensed and wondered why. Even if he didn't like this girl anymore, specially because she was holding _his_ lover, it was obvious that they knew each other and Shu's usual reaction was a smile. Instead Shuichi was being serious.

The apparent calm that Shuichi was having proved to be fake almost immediately after Yuki's last thoughts, because suddenly he took a step backwards and spoke.

-There's no way I'm helping you with this. Now move, I need to talk to Seguchi-san.

Startled by his words the girl made no attempt on stopping Shuichi when he walked towards the building. After a moment she ran after him, without giving the other men a second glance.

-What the hell was that about? Who was that girl?

Hiro looked at the writer and then, not even trying to hide his hate towards said girl, answered:

-That, that was Shuichi's fucking ex-girlfriend, Kaiya Keitaro.

* * *

Next chapter: Shuichi goes berse, that's all I can say.


	2. The fight

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA... sorry, I'm just so happy! I got excelent reviews! Soooo on to the next chapter!  
Dedicated to Wonderful Teru (I hope this will make you feel better) and all the other beautiful reviewers!  
  
**Disclaimer: Kaiya Keitaro is mine, but I'm not very fond of her... maybe I can trade her for Shu or Yuki...**

* * *

Beta-read by: Clari-chan. She's so patient with me, I don't know what I would do without her.

* * *

**Chapter two: The Fight**

Shuichi walked towards the elevator and took it without looking at anyone around. There was only one thought on his head and that was to talk to Tohma Seguchi. He heard Kaiya's voice asking him to wait for her, but he didn't really pay attention to it.

In the mid-time, Shuichi wasn't the only one that wasn't listening well.

-Ex-girlfriend? What the hell are you talking about?

-... Well you couldn't have possibly thought Shuichi hadn't like anyone before you, could you?

_As a matter of fact, yes, I did._ Yuki manage to keep quiet and then asked –I don't care about that, what I want to know is what's _her_ problem?

Hiro looked at him and smiled inwardly._ So the cold 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-you' novelist is jealous of her. I hope he'll show that to Shu and maybe prevent a mayor problem here._

-She was his first love. I was never sure if he had truly gotten over her. Maybe working together will bring some of that love back.

Yuki glared at him and Hiro smirked. He was hoping Yuki could convince the president to send that... to send her back to the hole from where she had crawled from.

Just as expected, seconds later Yuki was walking towards NG Records' entrance. Hiro reached his pocket and taking out his cell phone he dialed his manager's number.

-K-san? Could you do me a favor? I'll make sure Shuichi arrives on time for a month if you can stop that new singer in our studio and entertain her for a while.

--

As one of the members of Bad Luck, one of the top bands at NG, Shuichi had no trouble on arriving at Tohma's office. There he stood at the door, trying to calm himself. He had to make Seguchi understand he couldn't work with her, so he should talk as mature and responsible as he could.

At the same time Yuki was on the elevator, wondering why the hell he was so upset by hearing his lover had been in love with someone else before him. In the first place the brat was only a ... what was he anyway? He was just someone to have sex with; it wasn't like he loved that pink haired annoying singer.

Also it was logical that the boy had liked someone before, Yuki himself had had many ... well, no girlfriends, but he had had many relations with women before he had allowed Shuichi to enter his life. So what was the problem? What if he hadn't seen Shuichi so affected by anyone before? He didn't give a damn, right?

Shuichi inhaled deeply and knocked on the wood door in front of him. The same door he had destroyed on his first days at NG. He heard a 'Come in' and entered.

-Shindou-kun? What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with our new singer and showing K-san the lyrics for her?

-... Seguchi-san I... I came to tell you I can't work with her.

-Mm? What are you talking about?

-I... well, I feel very honored because you asked me to write the lyrics for her, but... I'm afraid I can't write anything appropriate for her.

-What's the problem, Shindou-kun? You can't or you don't want to work with her?

Shuichi looked at him surprised. Tohma was giving him his 'I-know-everything' smile, which usually made him extremely nervous. But this time it wouldn't work.

-It doesn't matter, either way I won't work with her.

-You don't have much choice now-. Tohma felt annoyed that the singer wasn't cowering, as he would normally do. Also he didn't feel like pleasing the boy after all the trouble he had brought into his life.

-What?

-She is programmed to sing at your concert and the announcement of Bad Luck's singer writing the lyrics for her has already been released.

-Bu-but... can't someone else write-

Tohma cut him off rudely. He had no idea why the boy was being so difficult at the moment after he had practically jumped from happiness and pride when he had asked him to write those lyrics.

Shuichi couldn't believe it. He had to not only work with her, but also sing with her at his next concert? What had seemed like an extremely exciting fact an hour ago was now becoming his worst nightmare. Well, extreme situations called for extreme solutions, and Shuichi's calm demeanor disappeared.

-I don't think you understood me, Seguchi-san. I won't work or sing with her, it's not negotiable.

-What?!-. Any other time Shuichi had paid to see the surprised look on the blonde eyes. But right now he only cared to finish it as soon as possible so he could leave.

-I said I won't fucking work with her. Not now, or ever, and I don't care about any announcement you've made. Sure the almighty president of NG can fix that.

Tohma's mouth was wide open now. He couldn't believe the shy and cheerful singer was speaking at him like that. No one had ever insulted him like that before and he felt anger rising immediately. No one was allowed to talk to him with so much sarcasm unless they were Eiri or Mika. And Shuichi was definitely neither.

-Shindou-kun, I would watch that mouth of yours if I were you. Also I recommend you to leave this office before you screw things more than you already have.

-But you aren't me, even though you _wish_ to. And I'm not leaving until _you_ _understand_ I won't work with her.

-As I said you don't have a choice. You are starting to annoy me, and I'm sure you know what happens to people who do that.

-Listen to me you ass hole! I. AM. NOT. WORKING. WITH. THAT. GIRL. And I don't give a damn on what you do! I'm not scared of you. So fire me if you want, I won't be your toy to play with and you can't certainly force me to do whatever you want!!

Yuki had arrived moments before, but it wasn't until hearing what his lover had said and looking Tohma's incredulous face, that he realized how serious the situation was and understood why Nakano had been so worried about it.

That moment Shuichi turned around to leave and saw him. Anyone that had expected Shuichi to relax and smile at the sight of the blond man would've been seriously disconcerted when instead of running towards him Shu glared.

-What?!

-Hey! Don't talk to me like that, brat!

Wrong answer. Shuichi was already pissed off, and unable to control himself, he began yelling at him.

-I'll look at you whatever way I fucking want to, and if _you_ don't like it you can come kiss my ass!!!

-What!?-. Yuki couldn't believe it. Not even during his worst fights Shuichi had talked to him like that.

-You heard me!! I have no idea why you came here, but if it was to start insulting me or teasing me you should've better left!! After all that's what you do the best! Watch the super cool Yuki Eiri run away!! He's not man enough to face his own emotions, less face his lover!!!

And with that he stormed out of the room. Both Yuki and Tohma were speechless. After a moment the younger man shook his head.

_I've never seen him like this. He didn't mean it Tohma. I have no idea what's wrong with him._ Those were the things he should have said, but instead Yuki just looked at his brother-in-law and said.

-Let me talk to him.

Shuichi was in front of the elevator, pressing the down button like a maniac. Patience wasn't definitely a word that could be applied to him today.

-So are you mad at the world or just at the two of us?

-Go to hell.

-Hey! I have no idea what happened between that friend of yours and you, but don't take it out on me.

-Fuck Eiri, can't you shut the hell up for once?! Don't talk about something you don't understand about. Shit, I have enough without having to hear from you.

-Listen to me moron. If you don't want to sleep on the street tonight you better calm down and apologize-. Yuki's voice was now serious and threatening, but Shuichi was way too upset to care.

-Really? Is that a promise? Because I'm not sure I want to live in that screwed up apartment anymore. Not until you learn some courtesy anyway.

-You are reaching my limits boy.

-You think I give a shit about your stupid limits? Go fuck someone else Yuki-_san_, I'm out of here.

With that Shuichi went to the stairs and left. A few seconds later the elevator doors opened.

--

Two floors later Shuichi was still cursing the two blond men. Four floors later he was regaining his senses and realizing what he had said. Six floors later he was beginning to panic. By the time he reached the first floor he was crying.

_What have I done? I told Seguchi-san I didn't care if he fired me! Hiro and Suguru are going to hate me! K is gonna kill me! And Sakano... well he's probably just gonna freak out, but he'll be so disappointed of me!_

_And...and Yuki! I can't believe I told him I didn't want to live with him! What am I gonna do? He's gonna hate me! I love him, how could I've been so stupid?! I don't want to be apart from Yuki! I- I- I can't live without him!!_

Shuichi was already freaking out, and ready to find Yuki and apologize and then go to Seguchi and apologize to him too. But first he needed to calm down. He stepped out of the building and inhaled deeply. Why had he gone berserk like that was beyond him. He had never talked to anyone like that before in his life.

-So you are going to stay there or what?

Shuichi looked up at Yuki. He was in front of his car, smoking and looking at him with an impatient look.

-Yu- Yuki... I- I have no idea what...- Shuichi's voice was replaced by his sobs. He was so sorry about what he had said and couldn't even finish the sentence. He was ashamed of himself.

-Shut up and get in the car. It took you long enough to get out of that building. Baka, only you would think on taking the stairs from the eleventh floor.

With that Yuki entered the car. Shuichi wasn't sure of what to do, but decided to go with him and entered the car as well.

The way back to the apartment had never been so tense before

* * *

--  
--  
Next chapter: The explanation of what happened between Shu, Hiro and Kaiya... It'll be interesting, I promise! 


	3. Unwanted Memories

A/N: Finally the third chapter is here! And as promised here is the explanation of why Hiro hates Kaiya so much. Oh, and tell me if it's a little confusing, I alternated -flashbacks- with real time story without the indication, if you ask for it I'll place it.  
Oh, and some action between Yuki and Shu.  
Thanks to all the reviewers, you make my days happier!  
And thanks to Clari chan, who amazingly enough managed to beta-read the next chapters of TYIL and this story in one day! Ah, just wait 'till Saturday and I'll post one of those again, you chose which one!

**Disclaimer: I own Kaiya Keitaro, so I can say freely she's a manipulative bith. The other characters aren't mine though...  
**

* * *

Beta-read by:Clari-chan, she's my fav. What else is ther to say?

* * *

**_-  
Chapter three: Unwanted Memories._**

-Where is he? Hiroshi Nakano you better tell me where he is or-

-Or what? You'll leave again? That would actually make me feel better. And I'm Nakano for you.

Sakano, K and Suguru looked at both guitarist and new singer as they glared at each other.

-So what's wrong with them- Suguru asked. He had always admired the patience of his friend, who could stand Shu's antics without effort. This girl, however, seemed to upset him with her presence only.

-I have no idea. I think it has something to do with Shindou-kun-. Sakano felt slightly worried, but curiosity was stronger for the moment and since he had no idea of the war going on his boss' office he was pretty calm.

-Speaking of which, that lazy singer is late again-. K grabbed his gun and looked at the other two, expecting a reason for the absence of said singer. When no one said anything he pointed at Hiro, who has still in a glaring contest with Kaiya, and shot.

The bullet missed for a few inches, and Kaiya, who wasn't used to the crazy manager ways of getting people's attention, screamed.

-What's wrong with you! You could've killed us!

-Oh, how touching, you'd care if I died? Nothing had ever made me happier.

-Shut up, Hiroshi.

-It's Nakano and this is my studio, so if anyone should shut up it's you.

K, unaccustomed to being ignored, left the room, only to come back a few seconds later with a bazooka. Hiro paled and kept quiet, while Kaiya looked like she was about to faint.

-Very well then. Keitaro-san, could you leave us alone please? I need to discuss something with my favorite guitarist.

-Uh... su- sure-. The girl left the studio without another word.

-K-san? Eh... You won't fire that here, right?

-Give me a reason why our pink singer isn't here yet, and I'll consider it.

Hiro blinked a couple of times and then sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

**-**

It wasn't until they got to the apartment and entered that Yuki made the first move. Literally. In a matter of seconds he had pinned Shuichi against the wall and was kissing him passionately. Apparently watching his lover so mad had given Yuki the urge to prove who was in charge.

Shuichi was too startled at first to react, but when his lover removed his shirt and began kissing his neck, his body took control again, leaving his brain to wonder all it wanted. Shuichi moaned loudly when Yuki's hands reached for his pants and his mouth took over one of his nipples.

Yuki began to suck hard, and Shuichi moaned again. Yuki was being rude, almost as he was punishing him for what he had said before, but Shu didn't care anymore. He just wanted his lover inside, filling him the way only he could.

Soon their clothes had been discarded and they were on the couch, where Yuki took advantage of his strength and took the boy without more delay. He introduced one of his fingers harshly and Shuichi cried both from pain and pleasure. After a moment two other fingers followed the first one and this time Shuichi screamed.

-Yuki!

The blond man didn't answer. He was, however, conscious that he had hurt the boy and regretted it. He stood there without moving, and then he reached Shuichi's mouth and kissed him softly, as an apology for the previous pain. Then he licked slowly the tears that were falling from his eyes, causing Shuichi to tremble a little. Slowly, Yuki began to move his fingers, and the smaller singer shivered with pleasure.

Yuki kept the movement for a while, enjoying the pleasure that was reflected on Shuichi's amethyst eyes. Then he removed his fingers, and when Shu gasped, he entered him. The singer moaned so loudly that he was sure the girls from the floor below had heard him. He didn't care. As Yuki pressed on him harder all rational thoughts were erased from him. Over and over again.

**-**

We had just entered High School. Shuichi and Kaiya became friends immediately. Just like him, her dream was to become a popular singer. I thought she was a nice girl, so didn't complain when Shu told me he wanted her in the band.

It was incredible at first. She has a great voice, that combined with Shu's could get us a contract really easy. It also worked very well, Shu wrote the lyrics, she helped him with the arrangements, Shu and I would play the instruments and they would sing.

After a while I noticed Shuichi was beginning to like her. Everyone said they were perfect for each other, she kept him calm and he made her smile. They really made a great couple and Shuichi was truly in love with her. He wrote her a song that we were planning on play at our debut at a club.

It felt like it was too perfect to be true. And it was. The day we were supposed to perform at the club we arrived a little late because we were carrying with our instruments. And when we arrived she was singing another song, alone. It seems that working in a band wasn't what she was waiting for. She took our chance and told the owner of the club that we had backed out.

We just stood there, watching her. And when it all ended another guy went to where she was and kissed her.

That day a manager of another record company was having some drinks there and _she_ got a contract. A week later she left school and we thought we'd never see her again. It was really hard on Shu, you know? For a while he even refused to sing or do anything related to music.

The day he met Yuki-san I had told him he should get a girl and he didn't flinch... I thought we had finally gotten rid of her.

**-**

Hiro finished telling them their story and sighed. He had truly believed that they would never see her again, and then this morning K introduced him to the new singer they would be working with. And it turns out that it was her.

-I see... that's why you ran out the building? To prevent Shuichi-kun from seeing her- Suguru asked.

-Yeah. I wish she hadn't come down after me, I could've convinced Shu to leave before he saw her.

-So Shindou-kun did arrive?

Hiro sweat drooped at this. Now K would know that he had asked Shuichi to leave. He was in trouble. BIG trouble.

-Eh... well Yuki-san brought him... but he went to Seguchi-san's office, so I have no idea where he is now.

**-**

-Kaiya-chan?

Shuichi couldn't believe it. There was his girlfriend, singing on the stage without them. Why would she do that? They were supposed to sing together! They were supposed to sing the song he had written for her! Why?

Hiro was as surprised as he was, but understood the situation quickly enough. He was about to jump on the stage when Shuichi stopped him.

-Shuichi?

The boy couldn't say a word. He just shook his head and listened to the song she was singing. And then it ended. Shuichi wanted to go talk to her, asked her why and then listen that it was all a misunderstanding. Instead another guy approached her and kissed her.

She looked... happy.

They were walking towards him and Kaiya hadn't noticed him yet. Shuichi's brain screamed to run away, escape the confrontation. But his feet didn't answer him. Hiro too seemed frozen in his place, but for different reasons. Unlike his friend he was ready for some answers.

-Mm? Who are you?

The guy had spoken to him, but Shuichi was staring at Kaiya. Her eyes opened wide in horror, knowing she had been discovered.

-Shu- He cut her immediately with a smile and answered the guy.

-I'm Shindou Shuichi, Keitaro-san is my classmate, and I just wanted to congratulate her! You were incredible there- He avoided her eyes and continued. –I couldn't believe it when I saw you up there!

Before Hiro could cut in Shuichi's brain finally got his feet to move and he bowed.

-Sorry, but we need to go. We were expecting the owner of this club to give us a chance to play here, but... I guess tonight isn't our lucky night...

-Shu-kun... – Her words were almost inaudible, but not to Shuichi, who felt his heart crumbling into pieces.

-Well, we'll see you at school, Keitaro-san! Good luck...

Somehow the heart broken singer managed to take out his best friend before he could react. They were at the street before Kaiya or Hiro could say anything else.

-Shu... I... I don't know what to say...

Sure Hiro knew what he wanted to say to that girl. All kinds of ways to let her know his opinions on the way that she had acted were forming in his head. Unfortunately, he was sure none of that would make Shuichi feel better.

-Well Hiro, let's go home! We can't present ourselves in a club without lyrics right? So I'll go write some lyrics for us!

That had been it. Shuichi hadn't answered the phone or her visits. Hiro had done exactly the same, although it had been just for his friend's sake. Almost a year later Shuichi had met Yuki, and Hiro had thought it was all over. He was glad to see Shu so happy with the writer, and the lyrics Shu had written were forgotten.

**-**

Shuichi stared silently at the window, watching the sunset. After having sex he had apologized to Yuki, in the usual 'I'm sorry Yuki, I love you' way. The blonde man answered that Tohma's face had been worthy, and that Shu's words would never hurt him because he wasn't an oversensitive brat. Shu wasn't offended by this, but glad that everything seemed to be ok. That was until Yuki asked.

-So why you got so upset anyway?

-Uh?

-You were yelling at us just for fun or you actually had a reason to do so?

-I... I just... I...

Shuichi realized he couldn't tell him. Not even once, not even with Hiro, did he talk to anyone about his feelings for Kaiya after that day at the club. There were simply no words to express what he had felt that day. And there weren't any words for what he had felt when he saw her earlier either. So instead of trying to explain it to Yuki he kept quiet.

-I don't know.

Yuki had raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing else. After a moment he had gone to the kitchen and Shuichi had just left towards his room and locked himself in. So far Yuki hadn't tried to talk to him again. Shuichi was left alone with his thoughts.

**-**

-Shu-kun! Shu-kun please! Just let me explain it to you!

Shuichi had stopped and asked what was there to explain. He didn't turned around, sure that if he saw her chocolate eyes he would fall apart.

-I... There's no way to ask you to forgive me. I know you must hate me by now, but I want you to understand-

-Understand? What's there to understand? –He turned around quickly and for a second she looked afraid. But he was smiling. The moment he had been supposed to yell or something alike he had just smiled.

-I'm not mad at you.

-Really?

-Yeah... more like sad, but that's ok. I'll get over it.

-Shu-kun... I... I want to become a singer, you have to understand I just did what I thought was better for my career! If you were in my place wouldn't you give everything to make your dreams come true?

That was low. How could she say those things to him? How dare ? After all he had given to her!

-The thing is I was in your place... I won't ever give up on my dreams, but... I wouldn't leave someone I love for them. I guess you never really loved me, did you?

She had looked at him with pleading eyes, but he was already turning around and entering his classroom.

-I do love you...but I'm not as strong as you...

**-**

-Kaiya...

* * *

-  
A/N: Hate her already? Next: 

Chapter four: Pain, Jealousy and Fears.


	4. Pain, Jealousy and Fears

A/N: I know, I know. It took me forever to update, and I have this fic finished already. Can you imagine it if I didn't?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Kaiya. I hate her so much I think I love her. No wait... it's the other way around. She's such a great character to play with, gavesthe plotso many possibilities...**_

No beta reading this time. But it's dedicated to Clari, 'cause her b-day was last week.

* * *

_**Chapter four: Pain, Jealousy and Fears.**_

Two days had passed and Shuichi refused to get out of the apartment, or his room. He wasn't sure if he had a job for starters. And then, if he still was allowed to work at NG as Bad Luck's singer, he would still refuse to sing, work or even stay in the same room as Kaiya.

Hiro had visited him and Shu had told him about his fight with Tohma. The guitarist had gone then to Seguchi's office and asked if something had happened, knowing the answer already, but the president had shook his head and said that he didn't know what he was talking about. After that, Hiro had assured Shu that the NG's president wasn't mad at him, and that no one hated him. But that still wouldn't solve the Kaiya issue, as Hiro sarcastically called it.

On the third day however, a message from Tohma arrived with Suguru and Hiro. If Shuichi didn't present at the studio and did his job he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore... because he and Bad Luck would be fired. And, as his band mates informed him, they still wanted to work there.

_Shuichi's POV_

I wonder why do I have to do this. It's painful. And also confusing. And I still don't want to do it. But no one cares, or at least no one that can actually do something to help me anyway.

I noticed the way Hiro had been looking at me on our way to NG. I know he's worried about me and I know he wants to do something to her. But he can only want, because we both know he won't do anything. I would never let him do something to her.

Funny, after what happened every time we talk about Kaiya, which is rare itself, we don't call her by her name. No, she's only _her_.

And I don't have any idea why I'm defending her. I should try to do something myself. At least curse her or something, but I can't. And that's really confusing for me.

Hiro says that's why I took it on Seguchi-san and Yuki, because I couldn't express any of the anger I felt to her. Who knows, maybe he's right, after all even after she left I couldn't bring myself to hate her. I just... well I kind fell into the limbo or something because I barely did anything.

I just forgot her. I let her go and stopped thinking about her, speaking about her; anything that had to do anything with her, I stopped doing. Including singing for a while.

And now... she's back. Just as I remember her, just as I thought she would look like at this age. Beautiful. And that is disconcerting, and annoying. And, have I mentioned confusing? Because if I haven't I think I should admit it, yes, I'm confused.

I've never denied that I loved her. But that was a long time ago. I don't love her anymore, not after what she did to us, to me... do I?

I mean I love Yuki, there's no single doubt about it. But her... there is something about her that makes me wonder... what would it be like to feel that soft silky hair between my fingers again? What would it be like to have another date at the park, or hear her laugh or see her smile?

What would it be like to kiss her again?

When she called me by my name, with that ridiculous nickname she always used with me I know I felt something. I just don't know what it was. I was so painful to see her again.

And at the same time so... thrilling. Damn, I'm sure Hiro would hit me if he knew what I'm thinking right now.

_Yuki's POV_

Damn brat. Three days and he hadn't said a word to me. As much as I love the peace that that brings me, it also means no sex at all. And no constant chattering from him. It's like I'm living alone again.

I hate it. So far the only way that moron could keep quiet was by kissing him or throwing him out, because even while he sleeps he is noisy. And although sometimes I wish he would lose his voice, I'm used to hear him all the time. Now the silence it's not a break from the noise, but an oppressive silence.

I even felt like putting some music or something, to ease the growing tension. But as much as that tempted me I didn't. Also I thought of talking to him, or at least enter his room to see if he was still alive, that's how quiet it was. Again I didn't.

What I did do was find what was that fight at Tohma's office about. Turns out the baka refused to work with that new singer and Tohma refused to listen to him. Funny, I had never seen Tohma so surprised and upset before. He lives on scaring people and he's used to order everyone around, so the way Shuichi refused to follow his orders must have really disconcerted him.

Also that moron called him ass hole... Pretty amusing I must say, but not a very intelligent way to talk to my brother-in-law. If I didn't know him better I think Tohma was taken aback by that moron's words. And since Tohma hates not being in control I'm surprised he didn't ban Bad Luck from Japan forever.

Anyway, I don't really care about that. What keeps me wondering is that girl. The first time I saw her I though she was nice. Not as a person, mind me, but she does have a nice body and that made me like her. That was before I saw the way that brat reacted when he saw her.

I keep asking myself what could have happened between those two, to make Nakano so worried or the baka so... well weird it's not really the appropriate word since that moron has always been weird. It's more like he's acting like... well like a serious normal person.

Wait a sec. Shuichi behaving serious and normal? That's very, extremely strange and somehow unnerving. I don't like that either. I mean I know I'm always telling him to act his age instead of a 8 year old spoiled brat, but this is way beyond what I had imagined.

Also it seems that he had a thing for that girl. I don't give a damn about that; I'm just surprised, that's all. After all he knows all about my past affairs, and I don't know anything about his. For all I know he could have had a thousands girlfriends and I wouldn't know.

... Well now I'm talking like him. Of course he couldn't have had a thousand girlfriends, but maybe another one. Now the question is, why I didn't know? That boy tells me practically every little detail of his life. Why he missed that tiny issue?

And let me tell you, even if it seems that I don't pay much attention to him or to anything that he does, I do. I know of a crush that he had back when he was in elementary school with one of his teachers. I know the first time he asked a girl to go out with him she refused and that that same girl tried to contact him some months ago.

I also know he gets incredible nervous when he has to ask anything to Tohma or any other older person. I know he's always nice with people even if he doesn't like them a lot. I know he never tenses up around anyone. I know I've never seen him so reluctant to go to work before.

I know whatever happened between Shuichi and that Keitaro girl was something serious by the way he closed his eyes when I asked what had happened in Tohma's office.

And really I don't like it.

_Hiro's POV_

K is gonna kill me. That's if Suguru doesn't do it first. I admit I'm acting like... what did Sakano called it? Oh, yeah, like a father in the waiting room of a hospital wondering if the baby is already born.

Well, can you blame me? After so much time that girl had to show up again. Why did she have to come back here anyway? It's not like anyone missed her.

Damn, if I keep pacing around this room I'm sure I'm gonna make a hole in the floor like in the cartoons. But I can't help it. Shu and that. . . and _her_ have been talking in that room for ages. Well, not ages but for more than an hour for sure.

And that makes me worried. I want to know what's going on in there, because I'm absolutely sure Shu won't tell me when he comes out. It's always been like that when Kaiya it's involved.

And to be honest I don't want to work with her either. I considered her my little sister, you know? Shu's always been like my little brother, even though he's four months older than me. So that made her my little sis and I really liked her.

When I saw her that day singing on the stage alone I felt betrayed. I hated her in that moment. And not only for me, but also for Shuichi. I saw the way she broke his heart and for a while I saw him act like another person; and let me tell you, a Shuichi without his cheerful smile and crazy behavior it's not something you want to see. It was depressing.

Partially that's why I don't pay much attention when Shuichi and Yuki fight. Shuichi acts his normal way, over reacting and crying, and I know everything is all right. It's when he comes to me with a serious face, tears rolling down his face and no word coming out of his mouth when I worry. Because those are the signs that something is wrong, very wrong.

Also that's why I asked Yuki to take care of my friend. If anyone, I don't care who, makes him look at me with those sorrowful eyes again I swear I will make him or her pay.

Shuichi reacts pretty much in an unusual way if you have seen him, but when he reacts in a normal way it makes my heart tighten. Because that's not the real Shu. And before he entered that room he had that look on his eyes that made him seem serious and mature. Also it made him look like he's another person, another man.

* * *

A/N: By the way, if anyone wants to know when I update tell me in your review and leave your mail or send me a mail, I know how frustrating it is not to know whena writerupdates. 


	5. My song for you

**_A/N: A reviewer for TYIL told me that s/he was (and I quote)'_**really starting to get agiated with idiots like you who can't even update somthing fast'. **_In all I can't blame her (I say her because most Gravi readers are girls) I mean I wrote the ending two weeks ago and haven't posted ityet(you can complain too, I know you want to).  
Also I know what it's like tor ead a story and wait for weeks and sometimes months for an update. My favorite writers, Peacewish, Kadzuki Fuchoin, HawkClowd and Tangerine-Asuka, have made me wait long time for updates. So I actually feel honored that someone likes my fic so much that she has to curse in order to let out her frustation. _**

Now, before I let you go read the fic **I apologize** for the loooong wait. I know there's no excuse, but university is harder than I thought and I have six proyects due next week. So consider yourselves lucky I'm updating two fics today.

**_Disclaimer: I own the plot and Kaiya._ And that's enough for me.**

No beta reading this time. Song obtained in www(dot)animelyrics(dot)com

* * *

_**Chapter five: My song for you.

* * *

**_

Two weeks had happened from the incident in Tohma's office. Shuichi had officially apologized to Seguchi who, seeing the normal shy and nervous behavior on the boy, dismissed the argument without giving it much importance.

Also, Shuichi had given Hiro and Suguru his lyrics so they could make the arrangements for Kaiya and they were getting ready for the upcoming concert. Hiro wasn't very comfortable with this, but had managed to kept calm and work properly under the constant threatening of K.

So everything seemed to be normal in Shuichi's life. The key word of this was of course '_seemed'_. The reality was that Tohma kept 'visiting' Bad Luck and Kaiya, to 'check' how things were doing, making Shuichi extremely uncomfortable, probably on purpose.

And at Yuki's apartment the atmosphere was so tense anyone that went there had goose bumps the second they placed a foot on the floor. Shuichi had been sleeping in his room and eating outside, obviously avoiding Yuki. And that pissed the writer off.

During the past two weeks Yuki had ignored, wondered, observed, asked in a bored tone, kicked him out of the apartment, let him in again, and finally gave up trying to find out what was wrong and returned to his work. Not only the brat was acting like he had a contagious disease, but he was also being deprived from sex. And although he would never tell that to anyone, the writer had realized that he had gotten used to have Shuichi cuddling against him before falling asleep and he missed that above all things.

_Three days before the concert._

"Well, Keitaro-san, all the arrangements are done, and the song for the concert is ready."

"Thank you Fujisaki-kun. Shu-kun wanted to practice this song one more time, so I guess having the arrangements done will be helpful."

* * *

"Mm? Eiri-san, I wasn't expecting you so early." 

"Hn."

"I have to go check on my favorite band, care to join me?"

"Hn."

"I'm sure Shindou-kun will be happy to see you too."

"Whatever."

Shuichi and Kaiya were ready to sing the new song for the concert. Much to Hiro's disbelief, when Kaiya had asked if they could sang the old song Shu had written, the pink haired singer had accepted.

_Donna fuu ni boku ga suki de _

_Naze suki ni natta no atta nante _

_ANATA no mimi moto Kotae shiiiru _

_WAGAMAMA wo yurushite _

Shuichi begun singing, and Kaiya followed. Everyone but Hiro gasped in surprise. They sing perfectly well, proving that the guitarist had been telling the truth: if they had been together since the beginning they would've gotten a contract really fast and easy.

Yuki and Tohma arrived after the singers had started. It was obvious that they were a success, because practically everyone at NG was there, listening to the amazing combination they made. Tohma smiled as usual, but Yuki frowned. He didn't miss the fact that his lover was smiling brightly as he sang. And instead of thinking it was probably due to the fact the he was doing one of his favorite things in the world, jealousy began to install itself on his heart.

As the song continued, Yuki, trying to think about something else, observed that Nakano was looking at his best friend frowning too. Apparently Yuki wasn't the only one upset by the pair of singers after all.

_Tozasareta sou mune ni _

_(Just like "first Love") _

_Tokimeki omoi dasasete ageru _

_Baby, let's get together _

_Baby, let's get together _

_...Welcome to my romance! _

The song ended and almost everyone applauded them. This would be probably their best song during the concert. As all the NG personnel left, Tohma congratulated the singers. Kaiya smiled brightly and Shuichi blushed slightly. And then he saw Yuki.

Shuichi's eyes widened in surprise as Yuki turned around and left the studio. He didn't listed to Tohma's indications or to the others comments on the performance. All he could think was _follow Yuki, hug him, do... something._

"Shindou-kun, I'm glad to see everything is ok-. Tohma looked at the singer and internally smirked- Eiri and I were just about to have lunch, so I better leave. I expect that song to be perfected by tomorrow."

_Bastard_. Shuichi wanted to say something, but even he knew better. So he nodded and tried to smile.

"Shu-kun?"

"Uh?"

"I was wondering... would you like to have lunch or dinner with me?"

"Uh? I- well..."

"There's no use Keitaro. Shuichi is already dating someone."

Hiro stood next to Shuichi, expecting his friend to react and confirm this last statement. But Shuichi kept quiet and Kaiya smiled challenging at the guitarist.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't you know he's with Yuki Eiri? You must be the only person in Japan who doesn't."

Hiroshi had expected Kaiya to be surprised or upset or... anything, but she kept that smile on her face and then looking at Shuichi she took his hand.

"Oh, come on! I know it was excellent publicity, really opportune by the way, but you can't fool me with that. I dated Shu-kun, remember?"

"That was in the past. Shuichi is with Yuki now."

"Really? It doesn't seem so, he didn't even smiled at him. So if they were an item it must be over or they never were. Either way I have a chance, don't I Shu-kun?"

Both singer and guitarist watched at the other boy, who merely stood there, looking at the floor. Hiro frowned and Kaiya smiled again, triumphantly this time.

"Maybe we'll have dinner on another occasion then. See ya later, Shu-kun."

Kaiya leaned forward and kissed Shuichi on the cheek. Sakano, Suguru, and K, who had been watching the whole scene almost jumped in fear at the look Hiro gave her. But after waving the rest goodbye, she left the room.

There was a tense silence, before Hiro turned around to see his best friend, who was staring at his shoes intensely.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hiro's voice came out loud and full of anger, but Shuichi didn't move. K walked towards the guitarist and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now there's no reason to yell, is there?"

Hiro glared at him, but understood that his American manager was right. He wouldn't accomplish anything by yelling at Shuichi. He breathed deeply a few times and then turned around to see Shu again. Somehow that girl managed to get out the worst part of his personality, but that didn't meant he had to take it on Shu, he didn't want to end up saying something he would regret later.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Shuichi finally looked up, and the confusion in his eyes became visible to Hiro.

"Yeah Shuichi, why did you kept quiet? I mean whenever someone doubts about your relationship with Eiri-san you make a scandal."

"Fujisaki-kun is right, Shindou-kun is something wrong?"

Suguru and Sakano were looking at him now too. And then K pointed a gun at him.

"Tell us what's wrong. Did you two fight again?"

The singer's eyes traveled from K, to Suguru, to Sakano, and finally to Hiro. He looked down again and shook his head. Never before he had missed his normal routine so much: Waking up late, having K shoot at him, Hiro inviting him lunch, Suguru complaining and Sakano freaking out...

And then returning home to find Yuki writing on his desk, sat next to him and tell him about his day and receiving as a reward (or more as a 'please shut up' offer) a kiss... and finally falling asleep on the couch and get carried by Yuki to bed...

Shuichi walked towards the couch and sat. He needed answers, but knew that no one but himself could give them to him. Still his band mates may be able to help him. Smiling sadly at them he answered:

"I don't know."


End file.
